Computer systems operate by virtue of integrated circuits, such as processors and the various devices that make up a computer system's “chipset” (e.g., one or more bridge devices). As line widths of traces of integrated circuits have decreased to the low nano-meter range, operating voltages have also decreased. For example, chipsets with line widths in the 45 to 65 nano-meter range use supply voltages of 1.5 Volts (V) in some cases, and in other cases 0.75 V.
However, while supply voltages for chipsets have decreased, the voltages supplied by power supply units to motherboards has remained relatively unchanged, with the lowest voltage supplied above that needed for many devices on the motherboard. Thus, motherboards have on-board power supply circuits which regulate the supplied voltages to those needed by the various motherboard components. However, each additional component to perform voltage regulation on the motherboard drives up the incremental cost of the motherboard. Moreover, some voltage regulators produce significant heat that must be dealt with inside the computer system. Thus, advances which reduce heat generation, and which supply the one or more voltages at a reduced cost, provide a competitive advantage.